Winnie Reil (Eden Rising)
Don't Know Nothing - Maroon 5 | Status=Alive | Age=25 | Place=California | Family=Roger Reil (father) Jane Reil (mother) Janice (half-sister) Freddy (ex-boyfriend) Hiro Kim (ex-boyfriend) Dwight Brash (friend with benefits) Maia DiGregorio (friend) | Creator=Kaffe4200 | Actor=Britt Robertson }} Winona Reil, commonly known simply as Winnie, is a main character in Eden Rising. Before the outbreak, Winnie was raised in an abusive household. Her father's own hatred toward her turned Winnie into what she'd later become as she grew older. Winnie got whatever she wanted because of her looks. To describe Winnie shortly: She never does any kind of work, and she isn't afraid of using dirty tricks and manipulations to get what she wants. Through her experiences recently, Winnie is starting to grow and change as a more selfless person. In her attempts to change, however, Winnie struggles with the demons of her past thanks to her abusive father's traumatic effect on her. She also feels challenged by a serious responsibility she's taken on, the only responsibility she's claimed to ever have, caring for a hunting dog called Skeeter. Skeeter reminds Winnie of a dog she had in her childhood that made her feel safe during her father's rampages, causing her to have a deep emotional connection to the animal. Personality Winnie is charming, coy, and knows how to get what she wants. She drowns herself in physical lust, partly because it provides an ecstasy of its own and partly because it acts as an escape from her own mind, plagued by past demons, even if only momentarily. She enjoys defying expectations from others and being underestimated, because she is one who takes pride in one-upping the competition whenever she can get the opportunity, though those may be hard to come by as Winnie often gets others to do things for her whenever she can. Determined and feisty to the bone, Winnie is known for not having a good filter and always saying what's on her mind, a quality some actually find endearing and admirable because of her reprobate demeanor. Though she was a victim of abuse and knows why she is the way she is, she never uses her past experiences as an excuse for her behavior. She realizes her mistakes and is quick to realize she must adapt to a changing world in order to survive. Oddly enough, she has exhibited some qualities of leadership: namely adrenaline-fueled bravery and an openness to her comrades. However, she is human, and humans make mistakes, meaning she has been known to revert back to her old ways on occasion. History Pre-series= Winnie traveled a lot, she lived in London for a brief period of time on land her father owned. Her father Roger was mentally and physically abusive toward her and her mother Jane. She sought comfort in a pet Labrador retriever. Winnie's looks had followed her through middle and high school, where the boys would offer to do her homework, hoping for some time with her. She soon learned to take advantage of the attention, learning manipulation and abuse of men from her father's dreadful behavior. When her turn came to test her hand at the job market, Winnie found a passion in modelling, but this dream soon floundered. She only got her job as telemarketer because she fucked the boss and blackmailed him. In her entire time at Fisher Inc., Winnie didn't make a single sale. She never gave up her dreams of modelling, posting amateur photo shoots on the internet. Winnie learned that her father had many affairs, and hired one of his illegitimate daughters, Janice, to represent him as a lawyer. He lay dying alone in a nursing home and claimed to leave Winnie his London estate, a place full of awful memories for Winnie. At the time she was in a serious relationship with a guy named Freddy, who was excited at the prospect of starting a life with her in London. Winnie, however, refused and sold the land and told down her father. Freddy didn't accept her decision and Winnie freaked out on him and kicked him out of her car and dumped him right then and there. Winnie went to London to finalize the sale of the land her father left her, meeting Skeeter, a hunting dog that reminds her of the dog that protected her in her childhood. Here, however, is when the world came crashing down around her. She put down Skeeter's owner and took care of the dog. Winnie and Skeeter eventually made it to the tight-knit community at Nico Francesci's farm. While here, she and Maia have become good friends, probably due to their similar background, while she and Hiro have started a relationship. |-|Season 4= Winnie was introduced as a young woman who was tired of being underestimated and overlooked as an asset, trying to catch herself a fish on the massive acres of the Francesci farm. Her boyfriend Hiro attempted to help her, but his impatience and her easily-irritable personality clashed, causing them to erupt into one of their apparently-usual tiffs. Winnie came forward to her close friend Maia while helping her set up for dinner about her faltering relationship with Hiro. Maia suggested that Winnie join her at church one day. Winnie seemed to dodge the question, so Maia decided she won't be pushy about it. After a rough night, Winnie attended church and saw Maia inside, who was happy that Winnie opened up her mind and joined her. The two went to the lake afterward, and Winnie finally managed to catch a fish for herself, to which the two young women cheered. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Fabio (reanimated) Trivia *Winnie was one of the few characters to be accepted from a season 4 casting call, under the name "Kate Reil". **The name "Kate" was changed to avoid confusion with another Kate on the show. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Gorgeous Category:User Created Characters